She Owns Me : He Owns Me
by Jezebel Malice
Summary: [2:2] 'It tasted of vanilla and revenge...' (Gin and Tonic)
1. PART ONE: TONIC

(A/n: I love Gin and Tonic, don't you? This Fan Fiction is different than my normal stuff, I hope you like it!)  
  
DISCLAMER: I own nothing, except for the plot.  
  
She Owns Me: Tom Riddle POV  
  
It seems like such a short time ago she was a trembling little first year. She wanted to be accepted and loved by the famous Harry Potter. She wanted friends and popularity. She was just a scared little girl who poured all of those little secrets into my diary and me. This was back when I owned her. Back when I had her tightly in my grasp. She loved me, and she would have done anything for me. She gave her life so that I could exit the pages of my diary.  
When my diary was 'destroyed' by Harry Potter, I was destroyed too. She got better physically. For the longest time emotionally she was destroyed. She needed me like I had needed her. Years later she gave me life again. She was in her sixth year. One day it got bright and writing appeared. It wasn't just anyone's writing, it was hers.  
She had changed a lot. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She was a mature, happy, extroverted spirit of woman. Her words flowed with such grace. It entranced me. One day I began to feel stronger. She was trying to bring me back. When she wrote to me she didn't seem to be getting weaker, though. I knew the game had changed. I needed different tactics, because she wasn't the impressionable young girl I was dealing with, only a few years before.  
I took every bit of strength I could from her. I built up my power slowly, but once I did, I was out of my diary and into her world. She was the first thing I saw when I came into 'present time'. Sixteen-year-old Ginny Weasely dressed in her (as always) undersized Hogwarts uniform. The top three buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned. She had grown up considerably since the last time I saw her. She had filled out in all the right places.  
"Hello Tom. Did you miss me?" she asked. She giggled after she noticed how I reacted to her appearance. "I'll just take that as a yes." She was making fun of me, the to be Dark Lord. Not that I minded at that particular moment. She continued: "I missed you. Tom." She began to slowly walk towards me. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to talk to me?" She was trying to seduce me. She had that tone in her voice.  
Quite honestly I was petrified; glued to the very spot I was standing. I can't remember a time a girl was talking to me like that. I seemed to have lost my vocal chords. I really did want to day something, but no sound would pass through my lips.  
"What's wrong? You must have a million things on your mind." At that moment I only had one thought on my mind as she pressed her body on mine and looked deeply into my eyes with her hazel eyes. "I've been waiting for this day, Tom." She walked her finger along my jaw then ran her fingers through my hair, "This is the day you stop controlling me. Today, I control you." Then she kissed me. It wasn't soft or warm; it was hard and cold. It was filled with love and hate, and it tasted of vanilla and revenge.  
She backed away and picked up my diary. She tore a two pages out of my diary and I disappeared back into my world. She had figured out how it worked.  
  
She stopped entries for a week. Then, she started again. She told me stupid stuff about her day until I had the strength to come out again. When I did she teased me, again. Then when she was done messing with my mind we ended up talking. Whenever she got bored of me she tore a few more pages out and I was back in my diary, frustrated. This cycle went on and on for six months.  
  
One day came when I had enough of her games. I was sick of having her sweet taste of vanilla on my tounge snatched away. I wanted it all. On that day, when I was transported to her room, I preformed a spell that rendered her unconscious. She was unconscious just long enough for me to bind her and put a silencing charm on the room. I remember the look on her face when she finally came to. Fear, pure fear.  
At that moment it hit me; I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't bring myself to steal what was hers to give. I couldn't hurt hr like that. She had gotten her revenge. She had managed to break me down. She had made me love her. I was no longer destined to be the lord of hate. I had the emotion called love flowing inside of me like a great river. It couldn't be dammed or blocked.  
  
I sit here, inside my journal forever now. Damned back to this place. She seldom writes, knowing she has succeeded. I sit here and think back of the torture I put her through as a child and I understand. I know now what dying feels like, because I know she will never forgive me. That fact kills me slowly everyday; draining me of every bit of strength I have, until I have nothing left.  
  
(A/n: yeah, I know its weird, but I had to do it, just once. Mm, the bitter taste of Gin and Tonic.) 


	2. PART TWO: GIN

(A/n: did you really think I was going to leave it there? Yeah right!) DICLAMER: I don't own the characters. I only own the parts of them that I created.  
  
PART 2  
  
He Owns Me  
  
Ginny sat alone on the floor. The diary was next to her. She was rocking back and forth with tears fresh upon her face. She was still shocked by what had just almost happened. She stopped momentarily and threw the book across the room. She cursed Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then continued sobbing.  
  
Hermione made her way up the staircase towards the girls' dorms. As she walked down the hallway, to her private dorm, she heard the sounds of soft crying coming from the prefect dorm. She slowly opened the door and peeked in through the crack. She saw a ball of red Weasley hair, hunched over. It was Ginny, curled up crying on the floor. Hermione crouched down next to the younger girl and put a warm hand on her shoulder.  
"Ginny, are you okay?" she asked kindly.  
Ginny took a breath and withdrew her face from her folded arms. She looked at Hermione sad eyes. She quietly spoke; "I--I brought him back."  
The older girl fully sat down and put her arm around the younger girl. "Brought who back?"  
"Tom," Ginny whispered and put her head back down.  
"Tom?" Hermione's face flashed from concern to fear. "He didn't hurt you did he? Where is he now?"  
"He's gone. I got rid of him."  
"You got rid of him by yourself?"  
Ginny looked up, "How incapable do you people think I am?! I can take care of myself you know!"  
"You know I didn't mean it like that." Hermione sat there for a moment. She took one of Ginny's hands with her own.  
"Ginny, you know I--" she started, but noticed bruises on Ginny's wrists.  
"I know you what?" Ginny said as she felt Hermione's fingers graze over where Tom had gripped her. It burned with pain. She pulled away.  
Hermione bit her lip and looked concernedly at Ginny. "What did he do to you?"  
It took a moment for Ginny to answer. "Nothing, he did nothing; not worse than what he has already done."  
"What do you mean?"  
Ginny sat in silence.  
"Okay, but will you answer one question for me?" Hermione asked.  
"Fine," Ginny mumbled into her knees.  
"You had better promise me you'll answer."  
She lifted her head again, "I said fine! Ask already!"  
"Why?"  
Ginny knew what Hermione was asking, but wanted it clarified. "Why what?"  
"Why did you bring him back? You obviously knew what was going to happen."  
One word summed up everything for Ginny, "Revenge."  
Hermione was puzzled. Ginny obviously knew that. Hell, anyone could tell when Hermione was confused, because she rarely ever was.  
"I had to get him back for what he did to me," she said bluntly, as if she expected Hermione to understand. She didn't, of course. She had a befuddled look on her face again. "Hermione, he made me love him. He didn't order me to, like when he ordered me to call upon the balsik, or kill those chickens; he just--I don't know--I just loved him. For these last five years I have been suffering. He took a part of me, 'Moine. He took my will to love anyone else. I wanted to love people, I wanted to love you, but I couldn't even love myself, let alone other people. I loved him, only him, and I had to let him know how it felt to have a part of himself stripped away. He never loved anyone before, and I figure if he loved me and I damned him back to his own personal hell, he would understand what he did to me."  
Hermione sat in silence for a moment, before she spoke. "It sounds like you hate him more than you love him."  
"Don't you understand? I do hate him. I hate him for making me love the awful person he is, for not letting me move on with my life, for using me, for nearly killing me, for nearly killing you."  
"I understand that, but why would you put yourself in danger, like that, again?"  
"You are missing the entire point. I had to do to him what he did to me; I made him love me so that he would know the pain he caused me, until forever ends. I have never been a complete person since my first entry in that damned diary, five years ago."  
"Ginny, I had no idea, he hurt you like that."  
"Whatever, it was all in vain; he managed to add to the pain."  
"Now are you going to tell me what," Hermione took Ginny's hand and motioned her head towards the bruises, with out breaking eye contact, "those are from?"  
Ginny looked down and traced the outline of the prints. "He was going to rape me, but then he stopped before he even started." She paused for a moment, "I suppose I succeeded, in a way." Tears had sprung up in her eyes, "He untied me and apologized a thousand times. Then he told me he loved me. I wanted to kiss him, and actually mean it. I couldn't. I would be giving him what he wanted, and that would deny me of what I had intended to do in the first place. Instead, I tore out a few pages of the diary, and watched him slowly disappear, for the last time. So it's over now. I 'm going to destroy the diary." Silent tears continued to roll down her face.  
"Ginny, if it makes you feel better, I love you." Hermione gave a weak smile.  
Ginny returned it. "I know. Thank you." She leaned over, hugged Hermione tightly, and said, "Now I can finally love you and everyone else back, and I wont hold back."  
  
(A/n: .and so ends Gin and Tonic.) 


	3. The Afterglow

(A/n: That was my little Tom/Ginny experiment. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked to, but that's okay. I hope those of you who bothered to read it enjoyed it. I love you all so much! Maybe I'll do another one soon. hint, hint…… I apologize to those who read my 'Who Do You Fancy?' story, it got deleted and I couldn't update until the first of the month.)

~*Jessi Rose*~


End file.
